Sehnsüchte
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: TK denkt über sich und Kari nach, die irgendwie Davis zugeneigt scheint. Aber er soll mehr als unrecht mit seinen Grübeleien behalten...


Sehnsüchte...  
  
TK lag in seinem Bett. Nacht, tiefe Nacht um ihn, und er war ganz alleine. Schon wieder dieser Traum... Er hasste diesen Traum, den er immer wieder träumte. Kari hatte sich darin in Davis verliebt, und die beiden gaben wirklich ein nettes Paar ab.  
  
„Neeeeiiiinnnn!!" schrie er mit qualvollen Seelenschmerzen, als er erneut daran dachte.  
  
„TK, was ist denn...?" fragte Patamon besorgt.  
  
„Patamon... ach, nichts, es... es war nur ein Traum..."  
  
„Sag mir, wenn dich irgendwelche Sorgen quälen, ja...?"  
  
TK nickte und lächelte seinen Digimonpartner an, während er ihm zärtlich über den Kopf strich. Wenigstens war Patamon bei ihm...  
  
Sie spielen so schön... als wären sie verliebt... So sorglos, als hätte die Digiwelt nie eine Gefahr gesehen... Wenn ich nur den Mut von Tai hätte... dann könnte ich Kari ins Gesicht sehen und es ihr sagen... Sie redet mit Davis... warum...? Warum kommt sie nicht hierher und redet mit mir... Oh Kari bitte, tu mir das nicht an... es tut so weh...! Ich hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen... aber sie sind in mir drin, in... in meiner Seele...!  
  
TK griff sich traurig an sein Herz und fühlte den Pulsschlag. Als er dabei Kari ansah stieg er enorm, und er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Kari lachte Davis an. Warum tut sie das...??? Doch dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging zu Tai.  
  
Es war ein herrlicher Morgen in der Digiwelt. Malomyotismon war besiegt, und keine Gefahr drohte ihnen mehr... Zumindest im Moment... dachte TK. Sie hatten vor, in der Digiwelt zu übernachten, und alle waren am Morgen samt Camping-Sachen an einem herrlichen See eingetroffen. Sanft glitzerten die Wellen, die von der Sonne gestreichelt wurden im Wind. TK seufzte traurig, zog seine Badehose an und stieg in das Wasser um eine Runde zu schwimmen. Mitten im See erhob sich eine bewaldete Insel, zu der wollte er sich verziehen, damit er Kari und Davis nicht mehr sehen musste...  
  
„Eisschleuder!!!" erklang es urplötzlich hinter ihm, und TK wurde unter Wasser gedrückt. Prustend stieß er wieder an die Oberfläche und wollte schon um Hilfe schreien als er erkannte wer das war.  
  
„Kari!" rief er erschrocken und wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Sie lachte.  
  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt...? Sorry...! Ich musste dir einfach hinterher... Das war eine gute Idee von dir, zu der Insel zu schwimmen..."  
  
Munter zog sie ein paar Runden um TK, der sie bewundernd ansah. Wie liebte er sie doch... ihre Schönheit, ihre Augen, die Haare, nein, jedes einzelne Haar, und vor allem ihre Seele... Und das Licht, das sie umgab – von innen wie von außen. Was um alles in der Welt sollte er nur tun, damit diese Sehnsucht ihn nicht umzubringen drohte...!  
  
„Ja...?" fragte er leise. „...war es das...?"  
  
„Natürlich...!" flüsterte sie, schwamm zu ihm und hielt sich sanft an ihm fest. „TK...? Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht...?" entdeckte sie belustigt. Er konnte nur irgendwelche Worte stammeln. „Was ist..? Gehen wir nun zu der Insel oder warten wir hier, bis wirklich ein Seadramon vorbeikommt...?" fragte sie fröhlich und schwamm voraus. Am Ufer der kleinen Insel angekommen setzte er sich in den Sand, während ihm ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Warum... bist du nicht bei Davis geblieben...?"  
  
„Davis?!" rief sie entsetzt. „Aber...? TK, was soll ich denn bei Davis, dem Kindskopf?"  
  
Langsam ließ sie sich neben TK fallen und musterte seine traurigen Züge. „TK...? Du...? Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass.. ich und Davis..?!" fragte sie leise, während sie ihm sanft die Tränen wegstrich. Dann musste sie lachen und umarmte TK stürmisch.  
  
„Kari... ich...."  
  
„Psst..." deutete sie und legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen. „TK... ich muss dir JETZT etwas gestehen... denn sonst... sonst werde ich mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder trauen..."  
  
„Was...?" fragte er, nun doch neugierig geworden.  
  
„Ich liebe dich... Nur dich allein...!"  
  
„Kari... meinst... meinst du... das ernst...?!" stammelte er, voller Erstaunen, Schrecken aber auch voller Glück.  
  
„Natürlich... Ich hoffe... du bist mir nicht böse..."  
  
„Nein, warum... warum sollte ich...?!" Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Nichts hätte ich mir sehnlicher gewünscht, nichts auf der Welt...!"  
  
„Wirklich...?"  
  
„Ja..." antwortete er zärtlich und beantwortete ihr Geständnis mit einem langen Kuss. „Ich... ich hatte Angst... aber ich wusste es auch... Es musste einfach so sein... Hoffnung und Licht gehören zusammen... Wo Licht ist... ist auch Hoffnung.. und wo Hoffnung ist... ist auch Licht..."  
  
„Ja... du hast Recht... das war wunderschön..." flüsterte sie verliebt und zog TK auf den Boden in den Sand. „Das ist der See der Träume... Lass uns träumen, TK..."  
  
„TK! Kari! Wo wart ihr denn?!" fragte Matt, der seinen kleinen Bruder schon vermisst hatte.  
  
„Wir waren schwimmen, und haben uns mal auf der kleinen Insel dort umgesehen...!" antwortete TK, und hoffte dass Matt nicht allzu viel bemerkte.  
  
„Achso, ok. Beeilt euch, es gibt gleich Abendessen...!"  
  
Die beiden nickten heftig und verschwanden jeweils in ihrem Zelt, um sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen. Wenig später saßen sie um ein loderndes Lagerfeuer herum, und grillten Mimis Marshmallows in den Flammen. Verstohlene Blicke glitten über das Feuer, die aber keiner bemerkte. Davis hatte sich neben Kari gesetzt, und TK saß ihr gegenüber. Und immer wenn Davis zur Seite sah zog sie Grimassen über ihn. Das ging soweit bis TK laut herausprustete. Lachend nahm er den letzten Marshmallow und verschwand in der Dämmerung. Klar hatten die anderen dieses Grimassenspiel auch mitbekommen.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn alle?!" fragte Davis verständnislos, weil alle lachten.  
  
„Nix...!" kicherte Kari verschwand ebenfalls in der Richtung, die TK kurz zuvor genommen hatte. Matt zog wenig später seine Mundharmonika heraus und schickte klagende, langgezogene Töne über den See. Vor einem Tag noch hätte TK vor Kummer geweint, als er das Spiel hörte. Jetzt kuschelte er sich glücklich an Kari, die ihm gefolgt war. Patamon und Gatomon kamen dazu, und die beiden Digiritter erschraken. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Weshalb sagten sie nichts? Weshalb lachen sie nicht über uns? Fragte sich TK, während Kari sich wieder beruhigt an ihn kuschelte. Patamon und Gatomon gingen ohne ein Wort an den Beiden vorbei, und dann sah auch TK warum: Die beiden gingen aneinandergelehnt, Pfötchenhaltend. Sie sind... auch verliebt...? Das ist wirklich ein See der Träume... dachte er glücklich und strich Kari zärtlich über das Haar, worauf sie noch glücklicher seufzte. Als Gatomon und Patamon außer Sichtweite war, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die klaren Augen, die sie schon seit Ewigkeiten faszinierten. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Lippen, während sie sich näher kamen. Dann versanken sie in einen langen, ewigen Kuss. Beide wussten in diesem Augenblick, dass es für ein Zurück zu spät war. TKs Finger spielten mit Karis Wäsche, und ehe es beide bemerkten glänzten ihre Oberkörper nackt im fahlen Mondschein. TK lauschte an Karis Brust nach ihrem Herzton, und es beruhigte ihn, diesen so stark und immerwährend hören zu können. Sanft verwöhnte er ihre Brüste mit seinen weichen Lippen. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen, es war alles zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
  
  
  
Deshalb fuhren ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper herab und begannen seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen. Er ließ sich nach hinten in den sandigen Untergrund fallen, während sie ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen zog. In hohem Bogen verschwanden die Jeans in irgendeinem Dickicht. TK lächelte. Karis Gesicht über ihm war so klar und deutlich zu sehen, obwohl es längst tiefe Nacht war. Die harten Schatten, die der Mond schuf, ließen ihr Gesicht noch klarer erscheinen und ihre Augen schienen wie Opale in der Nacht. Mit sanften Händen streifte TK nun auch Karis Hose hinunter, so dass sie im Sand landete. Nur noch in Unterhosen, Kari über TK gelehnt, musterten sie verliebt ihre Gesichter. Zärtlich strichen vier Hände über zwei Gesichter, die sich wenig später wieder so nahe waren, dass die Zungen miteinander spielen konnten. TKs Hand verschwand in Karis Slip, und eine warme Woge durchströmte sie. Sanft entfernte sie TKs letztes Kleidungsstück, was er auch mir ihrem tat. Die beiden Körper glitten nebeneinander in den Sand zurück, und einige Sekunden lang lagen TK und Kari ganz reglos da, die Augen dem Mond zugewandt, und genossen einfach nur den Augenblick völliger Freiheit.  
  
Der Augenblick dauerte länger, als ihnen später bewusst wurde. Der Mond wanderte einige Zentimeter, ehe TK und Kari sich wieder ansahen. Erneut näherten sie sich, berührten sich, erforschten jede Spalte des Gegenübers, so wie es nur Verliebte können. Der Sand, der an ihrer Haut klebte, machte ihnen wenig aus. Es war wie ein Kribbeln, dem sie sich hingaben, ein unendliches Gefühl voller Leidenschaft. TK merkte, dass in seinem Lendenbereich etwas zum Leben erwachte, was bisher „nur" ein Kribbeln beim Anblick Karis` von sich gegeben hatte. Kari fuhr mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über seine Brust und seine Bauchmuskeln, und als sie die Bewegungen zwischen seinen Beinen wahrnahm, auch über sein Glied, dass sich zu versteifen begann...  
  
„Kari... Bist du... sicher dass du... soweit bist...?" fragte TK mit verhaltenem Stöhnen. Karis Bewegungen mit ihren Fingern über sein Glied ließen kalte und heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper gleiten. Erwartungsvoll und sanft sah er Kari an, die über ihn gebeugt im Mondschein saß. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie TKs Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Natürlich... TK... natürlich... Wenn du es auch willst...?"  
  
„Nur mit dir... mit dir allein..."  
  
Karis Gesicht spiegelte ein Lächeln wider. Ihre noch kleinen Brüste berührten TKs Oberkörper, als sie sich über ihn legte. Er spürte, wie sein Glied ihren Intimbereich berührte, und nur wenig später passten sie aufeinander, wie füreinander gemacht. TK drang in Kari ein, so sanft und darauf bedacht, ihr ja nicht weh zu tun, dass es wie Seide auf ihrer Haut kitzelte. Lustvoll begann sie TK zu küssen und ihn zu verwöhnen, so wie er sie verwöhnte. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang seiner Kehle als Kari ihre Hüfte sanft hin und herbewegte. Sie richtete sich auf und massierte seine Bauchmuskeln im Takt mit ihren rhytmischen Bewegungen. Ihre Augen fixierten sein Gesicht, und sie sah dort kleine, glänzende Perlen, die sie auch auf ihrer Stirn fühlte...  
  
Wenn der Mond sehen könnte, wäre er noch blasser beim Anblick dessen geworden, was sein Licht in der tiefen Nacht enthüllte. Einige der Perlen tropften von Karis Gesicht und landeten lautlos am Boden, übertönt von den Geräuschen der Liebe, die die beiden Digiritter füreinander empfanden. Woge um Woge rollte durch ihre Körper wie ein stürmisches Meer, dass sich von niemandem bezwingen ließ. Und jede Welle, die anrollte, war höher, stärker und mächtiger als die Vorhergehende. Den beiden war es, als könnten sie es nicht ertragen, sich derart nahe zu sein und ihre Lust brach sich in einem Wellenberg, bei dem TK sich in Kari ergoss. Erst jetzt wurde TK bewusst, dass er Kari ihre Unschuld genommen hatte – und sie ihm die Seine. Sanft lächelnd löste sie sich von ihm, doch ihr Atem ging hektisch, ihr Puls raste und ihr Gesicht zeigte eine leichte Röte. Ihm war nicht anders zumute. Sie ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand gleiten, in seinen Arm, und er hielt sie fest, ganz fest, auf dass sie ja nicht mehr von ihm gehen würde.  
  
So lagen sie noch lange Seite an Seite, unbewusst dessen, dass schon bald der Morgen kommen und ihre Harmonie stören würde. Sie vergaßen Zeit und Raum um sich herum, während sie dalagen und einfach in die Sterne sahen. TK machte sich dann doch langsam Sorgen, dass Kari frieren könnte, deshalb richtete er sich etwas auf und zog die Decke über sich und Kari. Sie schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln, und er lächelte umso glücklicher zurück. Für die Beiden brauchte es nun keine Worte mehr. Sie wussten, dass es zu spät war, nachzudenken, und über ihre Beziehung zu reden. Sie genossen es einfach. Arm in Arm. Horchten den Herzschlag des anderen und hofften, dass der Morgen nie kommen möge. Doch er kam, und als die Dämmerung stärker hereinbrach, zogen sie sich wieder an, bevor die anderen sie eventuell finden konnten.  
  
Tatsächlich brachen die Digiritter (leider) dann wieder nach Hause auf, doch dieses Mal hatte Kari für niemanden mehr einen Blick übrig – außer für TK.  
  
Jeder bemerkte was bei den beiden vor sich ging, aber sie gaben den beiden ihren Segen – bis auf Davis, der sich fühlte wie ein Vulkan der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand....!  
  
Achja.... 9 Monate später gab es einen Riesenkrach im Hause Takaishi!!! THE END!!! ( 


End file.
